Not Cheap
by Rikacchi28
Summary: "Aku tidak mau jika bayarannya murah" "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang murah, Twain..." WARN!: Sho-ai (menjurus ke yaoi), mengandung wine (?), Rate T menjurus ke M


**Not Cheap**

.

.

"Aku _tidak_ mau jika bayarannya _murah_ "

.

.

"Di dunia ini _tidak_ ada yang _murah_ , Twain..."

.

.

.

 **Bungou Stray Dogs –** credit to **Kafka Asagiri** (story) and **Harukawa35** (art)

 **Not Cheap –** credit to **Rikacchi28**

.

.

Suara tembakan terus memecah keheningan di tebing itu.

DOORR DORR DOR

Selongsong peluru terus bergantian berdenting di permukaan tanah yang tidak rata. Satu per satu peluru dengan kaliber 4.4 mm menembus udara dengan jarak 2.000 meter. Jauh dari target dan jauh dari keramaian, tempat terbaik bagi para sniper untuk membidik targetnya. Suara siulan keluar dari mulut sang sniper saat melihat beberapa targetnya terjatuh.

"Bahkan dengan jarak 5 km pun aku masih bisa mengenai targetku dengan baik..." ucap Mark dengan bangganya.

"5 km, ya... itu jika tidak ada yang menghalangi laju pelurumu..." Tom tertawa mengejek.

"Ya sih... ajaib aja gitu kalo dalam 5 km nggak ada bangunan, tiang listrik atau pohon yang berdiri di bumi ini..." tambah Huck.

"Cih, berisik ah. Kalian mencemari nama baik Mark-sama ini..." Mark bangkit dari posisinya dan melepas **_googles*_** berwarna hijaunya. "Nah, aku sudah meratakan semua yang di distrik 18 ini..."

"Oh iya Mark, tadi pagi kamu agak ngotot ya, sama Boss..." ucap Tom.

"Oh... yang tadi pagi, ya..." Mark melepas _headset_ nya dan menatap ke atas, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

 **Tadi pagi...**

"Mark-kun... ada pekerjaan untukmu hari ini," Fitzgerald berjalan mendekati Mark yang sedang mengelap senapannya di beranda guild.

Mark menoleh sedikit. "Pekerjaan?"

"Melenyapkan distrik 18 di utara sana. Distrik 18 merupakan gudang penyimpanan yang lumayan besar. Jika kita bi—"

"Haaah? Bukannya yang kaya begituan si John dan Lovecraft juga bisa, ya?" Mark kembali mengelap senapannya, kali ini bagian lensa.

"Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas masing-masing."

"Tuan Nathaniel?"

"Sedang menjaga nona Margaret, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka?"

"Edgar-san?"

"Mark-kun..." suara Fitzgerald meninggi.

Terjadi keheningan sejenak. Mark masih membersihkan lensa senapannya dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah memasangnya kembali, Mark menghela napas.

"Aku _tidak_ mau jika bayarannya _murah_ ," kata Mark akhirnya, menunjukkan harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Fitzgerald tertawa kecil. "Di dunia ini _tidak_ ada yang _murah_ , Mark-kun..."

Mark berdiri, lalu mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang diberikan Fitzgerald, dan menandatangani kertas tersebut. Ia sempat melirik bayaran yang akan ia terima nantinya.

"Bayarannya bisa kau ambil di ruanganku saat kau sudah selesai."

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa, nih?" tanya Mark dan mengembalikan kertas beserta pulpen itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Soalnya kan, ruangan bos banyak pengawalnya, apalagi di dalamnya banyak barang-barang ma—"

Fitzgerald tertawa. "Kau ke ruanganku hanya ingin mengambil _present_ nya, kan?" tanya Fitzgerald dengan logat Amerika nya. "Kalau begitu, nanti akan kusampaikan pesan kepada pengawalku itu," Fitzgerald berjalan menjauh.

Mark kembali disibukkan dengan senapannya.

"Yang tadi..."

"Hah?" Mark kembali menoleh ke arah Fitzgerald, yakin ia pasti tak salah dengar.

"Memang benar, di guild semuanya _mahal_ , dan tak ada yang _murah_. Bahkan anggotanya, termasuk kau, Mark-kun..." lalu Fitzgerald kembali berjalan.

Mark tidak begitu mendengarkan apa kata Fitzgerald tadi, lalu ia mengangkat bahunya, dan kembali mengelap senapannya.

 **Sekarang, distrik 18...**

"Yah... setidaknya dengan tugas ini..." Mark berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. "Aku menemukan tempat bagus lagi untuk melanjutkan petualanganku. Nanti akan kutulis di 'catatan kesuksesan Mark-sama'** seperti biasa..."

"Jadi? Apa kita juga ditugaskan untuk membereskan gudang itu?" tanya Huck.

"Itu tidak tertulis di kertas tugas tadi, kok. Berarti itu tidak termasuk tugas kita..." Mark membereskan barang-barangnya. Senapannya ia bawa seperti menyandang tas. "Yah, sekarang saatnya aku mengambil _present_ nya..."

.

.

"Silahkan, Francis-sama telah memerintahkan kami untuk membiarkan anda masuk..." dua orang pengawal dengan setelan jas mahal dengan tubuh tegap mempersilakan Mark untuk masuk ke ruangan bosnya.

"E... etto... yah, makasih deh!" jawab Mark, yang sedikit risih dengan keformalan ini.

Mark sempat terdiam di dekat pintu saat memasuki ruangan Fitzgerald. Memang, dia lumayan sering datang ke sini dengan anggota guild lainnya. Biasanya mereka dipanggil jika ada rapat khusus, atau sekedar merayakan kesuksesan kecil-kecilan mereka (yang nyatanya minumannya tetap kelas atas. That's Francis Scott Fitzgerald, yes). Tapi, ia sekarang datang 'sendirian' ke ruangan bosnya. Ia semakin segan, karena tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan itu. Bahkan sang pemilik ruangan itu pun sedang pergi.

"...beda ya, kalo udah berurusan sama orang _kaya_..." gumam Mark.

Ia merasa ada yang berbeda, dengan spontan ia sedikit menutup bajunya yang tanpa kancing itu. Ternyata AC di ruangan itu terlalu dingin. Dengan posisi masih sedikit menutup bajunya, ia mendekati meja Fitzgerald.

 _Penuh dengan kertas yang berserakan... dan dokumen dimana-mana..._ katanya dalam hati. Tetapi ia tak melihat selembar uang pun di atas meja itu. Berarti kemungkinannya cuma 1, _bos sedang pergi dengan urusan yang sangat mendadak_ , pikirnya.

"Yah, mungkin aku bisa duduk-duduk sebentar di sofa ini..." Mark duduk di sofa mewah tersebut. Di depannya, terdapat meja dan beberapa botol wine ternama beserta gelasnya—yang sepertinya memang selalu berganti yang baru jika sudah habis diminum. Walaupun niatnya hanya duduk-duduk sebentar, tetapi akhirnya ia tertidur juga di sofa itu.

.

.

Suara musik opera klasik tahun 80-an membangunkan Mark di ruangan itu. Perlahan, ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, hingga ada suara yang membangunkannya.

"Sudah bangun, Mark-kun?" tanya Fitzgerald yang sedang menulis sesuatu di mejanya. Mark langsung bangkit dengan tiba-tiba.

"Bos... ke mana aja, sih?" tanya Mark. "Anu... apa aku sudah terlelap lama di sini?"

"Entahlah. Aku sangat sibuk, hingga tak bisa memperhatikan waktu lagi," jawab Fitzgerald.

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku meminta bayaranku sekarang?" tanya Mark.

"Cara memintamu buruk sekali, Mark-kun... ingat, uang itu adalah mimpi buruk."

"Jadi, aku harus apa? Di sini kan bukan ruanganku, dan jika aku berdiam di sini terus, terkesan tidak sopan."

"Kau boleh meminum wine yang di atas meja itu."

Mark mengerling ke arah wine tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa meminumnya, karena belum pernah mencobanya."

"Akan sangat terhormat bila aku yang membuatmu meminum wine untuk pertama kalinya," Fitzgerald tersenyum. "Umurmu sudah 22 tahun, kan?"

Mark terdiam. Berpikir sejenak. "Wine tidak bagus untuk tubuh, apalagi aku suka berpetualang."

"Jika kau tidak mau meminumnya, itu juga tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminumnya lain kali."

"Bukannya kau tidak mau? Kau bilang wine tidak bagus un—"

"Bukannya bos merasa terhormat jika berhasil membuatku meminum wine untuk pertama kalinya, ya?"

Fitzgerald berhenti menulis, lalu menatap ke arah Mark. "Yah, terserah kau saja, lah."

Mark nyengir. Lalu ia disuruh untuk mendekat ke meja Fitzgerald.

"Ini bayaranmu. Terima kasih, karena telah mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik," Fitzgerald mengeluarkan setumpuk uang dolar di atas mejanya.

Mark tersenyum lebar. Dengan rasa bangga, ia mengambil uang tersebut. "Jarang-jarang bos mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada bawahannya..."

Fitzgerald sedikit mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

Mark merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataannya barusan, maka ia memilih menarik kata-katanya kembali. "Aa... tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Tepat sesaat sebelum Mark berbalik ingin menuju pintu, Fitzgerald memanggilnya. Ia menoleh.

"Kau tidak kedinginan dengan baju seperti itu?" tanya Fitzgerald. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Yah... boleh dibilang, AC di sini memang lumayan dingin, sih..." jawab Mark, ia mendekati meja Fitz lagi.

Fitzgerald berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mendekati Mark. "Aku sedikit kasihan melihat bawahanku ada yang tidak berpakaian layak dengan menyandang nama the guild..." tangannya menutup kemeja Mark yang tidak berkancing itu. Lalu ia membenarkan bagian kerahnya.

Mark terkejut, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. "Ja—jangan meremehkanku, bos... toh aku memang berpakaian seperti ini karena aku suka, kok! Dan lagi... aku tidak perlu dikasihani..." wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Fitz terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan bawahannya yang satu itu. "Kau ingin kubelikan baju?"

"NGGAK PERLU!" wajah Mark semakin memerah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu. Saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, ia berkata "Terima kasih bayarannya... dan terima kasih juga karena mengizinkanku numpang tidur... lain kali akan kuambil wine itu."

KLAP.

Pintu tertutup rapat. Tanpa bantingan.

Fitzgerald menghela napas, lalu memijat keningnya sedikit. "Apa baju juga 'sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang'? Hah... dasar alibinya orang-orang miskin..."

.

.

Mark menahan rasa kesal dan malu—tentu saja, siapa yang kaget kalau tiba-tiba seseorang hampir menyentuh bagian badanmu yang tidak tertutupi kain? Dan karena gara-gara kejadian tadi, Tom tertawa keras sekali.

"Dan lagi, Mark... kenapa mukamu merah?" tanya Huck, tidak ikut tertawa.

"Mukaku merah karena aku dipermalukan, bodoh!" Mark membentak kedua rekan sekaligus _ability_ nya itu.

"Hooh... Ku...kupikir karena apa..." Tom berhenti ketawa, dan menyeka sedikit air matanya.

"KARENA APA?" suara Mark meninggi. "Dia itu secara tidak langsung mengejek cara berpakaianku! Ayolah, aku ini kan sering berkelana, jadi wajar saja kan, bajuku begini?" Mark sedikit membuka kemejanya yang tadi ditutup oleh Fitz.

"Memang beda ya, kalo berurusan dengan orang kaya..." tambah Huck. Tom kembali tertawa, tetapi tidak sekeras yang tadi.

"TOM, BISA DIAM, NGGAK?" tanya Mark, menatap tajam ke arah Tom.

"Maaf... maaf... duh... hahahaha..."

Mark menghela napas, lalu menatap ke luar jendela ruangannya itu. Hari sudah sore. Matahari siap berganti peran dengan bulan.

"Aku pergi ke luar dulu..." Mark keluar dari ruangannya.

"He?" kedua _ability_ tersebut terdiam.

.

.

DOR DOR DOOOORRRR DOORRR

Langkah Mark semakin cepat karena mendengar bunyi senapan ditembakkan. Wajahnya yang tadi berseri-seri, berubah drastis saat melihat orang yang memegang senapan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fitzgerald.

Fitzgerald menyadari kedatangan Mark. "Yo, Mark. Kebetulan sekali." Fitz tidak mengenakan rompi luar*** nya.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Mark berjalan menuju halaman belakang—tempat biasa Fitzgerald latihan menembak bersama Mark.

"Akurasinya semakin buruk," celoteh Mark kelewat jujur.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fitzgerald. "Padahal aku belum bilang, tapi kau sudah mau membantuku latihan..."

"Kalau kau meminta, akan kubantu..."

Fitzgerald tersenyum. "Wah, ternyata ka—"

"Karena di guild, siapa lagi yang jago menembak selain Mark-sama ini..." Mark mengatakan itu dengan nada tinggi sambil menatap ke atas dan memejamkan matanya.

"Yah... aku sih tidak tertarik untuk mengunggulimu atau semacamnya..." Fitzgerald mengisi peluru senapan tersebut. Lalu ia tembakkan lagi ke arah objeknya.

Mark memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Kurang akurat 5 mm lagi. Walaupun tadi kena, sih..."

"Kau tidak menggunakan _ability_ mu untuk memprediksi laju pelurunya?" tanya Fitzgerald.

"Kan sudah kubilang... tanpa _ability_ pun aku masih hebat dalam hal tembak-menembak..."

Suara tembakan senapan itu bergema lagi di halaman belakang guild yang luas itu. Mark kembali memberitahu letak kesalahan akurasinya. Latihan menembak ini terbilang sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Sejak Mark direkrut oleh Fitzgerald untuk menjalankan 'operasi pembakaran Yokohama'.

Setelah selesai, mereka kembali ke guild. Mark sudah tidak kesal dengan Fitzgerald, mungkin gara-gara latihan menembak tadi sedikit menghiburnya.

"Mark-kun... setelah ini kau ada kegiatan?" tanya Fitzgerald.

"Aku akan makan malam bersama yang lainnya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begitu... jika kau mau, setelah makan malam nanti, kau boleh mengambil _wine-mu_ ,"

Mark pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini..." ujar Fitzgerald, ia menghentikan tulisannya.

"Memangnya setelah makan, tidak boleh langsung minum wine, ya?" tanya Mark, langsung duduk di sofa.

"Yah... karena wine yang akan kau minum itu kadar alkoholnya rendah, jadi boleh-boleh saja..." Fitzgerald bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menuju sofa dan duduk di seberang Mark. "Tadi menu makan malam, kau makan daging atau ikan?"

"Daging asap..." jawab Mark.

"Begitu... ada beberapa wine ringan yang memang cocok untuk diminum setelah makan. Jika kau habis makan daging, maka wine merah cocok untuk diminum setelahnya. Tetapi jika kau habis makan ikan, wine putih lah yang cocok untuk diminum."

Mark mengangguk, walaupun ia tak sepenuhnya paham. Mark sangat asing dengan situasi ini. Seperti kembali pada zaman kerajaan era 90-an. Suara dentingan botol wine beradu dengan gelas transparan. Fitzgerald menuangkan wine merah tersebut ke dalam dua gelas, lalu salah satunya ia berikan pada Mark.

" _Inglenook Cabernet Sauvignon^_ ,wine khas Amerika, dengan kadar alkohol tidak lebih dari 20%, masih tergolong wine dengan kadar alkohol rendah... meskipun begitu, ini edisi terbatas," ujar Fitzgerald. Mark hanya mengangguk saja. Ia pikir, karena kadar alkoholnya masih rendah, ia bisa tenang dan hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Fitz duluan menegak wine tersebut. Mark memandangi gelasnya lama. Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan bawahannya itu, Fitzgerald berkata, "Kau tidak akan mabuk dengan itu. Meskipun kau mabuk atau sakit, aku yang akan menanggung biaya hidupmu. Yah, semua anggota the guild juga begitu, sih."

Mark sukses dibuat malu lagi, maka dengan cepat, ia menegak habis wine yang ada di gelasnya. Sukses, ia terbatuk.

"Itu sangat tidak sopan, Mark-kun. Wine khas Amerika dengan edisi terbatas itu harus diminum dengan santai, jangan buru-buru menghabiskannya..." komentar Fitzgerald, lalu ia kembali menegak minumannya.

Perasaan Mark semakin buruk setelah meminum wine itu. Sangat panas, itu yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Ia menunduk, memegangi lehernya. _Panas... panas sekali... padahal alkoholnya sedikit... ini yang salah winenya atau tubuhku?_

Mark meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu melempar senyum ke arah Fitz. "Waaah... ternyata begini ya rasanya minum wine... benar katamu bos, ini beneran 'edisi terbatas', rasanya sangat menawan."

"Semua koleksi wine ku edisi terbatas, tak ada yang dijual di pasaran. Banyak juga yang berhasil kudapat dari hasil lelang konglomerat. Yah, ada juga sih sebagian merk wine yang pabriknya aku kelola sendiri..."

"Woooaa... bagus deh kalau begitu. Oh iya bos, aku ingin mengecek beberapa senapan serta pistolku sebentar. Jadi, aku pamit dulu, ya," Mark berdiri dari sofa. "Aku sangat menikmati acara minum wine pertamaku ini, sungguh."

KLAAAPP

Setelah pintu tertutup, Fitz tersenyum. "Ya ampun... anak itu memang belum terbiasa minum wine, ya..." ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya yang masih berisi wine.

.

.

"Parah sekali, Mark..." kritik Tom.

"Berisik, dah... kepalaku pusing, nih..." Mark semakin mendekapkan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Mungkin tubuhmu belum terbiasa. Yah saranku sih, jangan minum wine lagi..." tambah Huck.

" _Nice_ , Huck... tanpa kau bilang pun, aku tak akan meminumnya lagi..."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Melanjutkan tidur hingga esok hari seperti beruang kutub yang sedang melakukan hibernasi?" ejek Tom.

Mark mengerling ke setiap sudut kamarnya, lalu ia mendapati senapannya. "...tentu saja aku akan menemani senapanku yang sedang kesepian itu."

.

.

Fitzgerald meletakkan pulpennya, ia memijat bahunya sedikit. Lalu ia merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Fitz sedikit menarik lengan kemeja kanannya, lalu melirik arloji. _Sudah jam setengah 12...?_

Ia menoleh ke arah jendela saat mendengar bunyi tembakan di luar. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak kaget, karena ia tahu itu bunyi tembakan latihan, bukan bunyi tembakan serangan.

.

.

Kakinya menyusuri lorong yang redup akan penerangan itu. Jelas saja, karena ini sudah tengah malam. Tetapi niatnya ingin ke halaman belakang tidak pudar sama sekali. Lalu ia mendapati bawahannya yang bersurai merah tersebut. Bulan purnama menyinari bayangan bawahannya di malam yang sunyi itu.

"Jangan salah paham," Mark menurunkan senapannya. "Aku di sini bukan karena alasan khusus, hanya saja menembak adalah hobi—tidak, tidak... menembak adalah keahlianku."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya niat untuk mengunggulimu atau semacamnya. Hanya saja..." Fitzgerald mendekati Mark. "Kau hebat. Aku suka orang yang bekerja keras."

Angin malam berhembus ke arah keduanya. Satu sentuhan sukses membuat sekujur tubuh sang surai merah terdiam. Jantung berdegup kencang. Rona merah menghampiri pipinya.

"Kerja bagus, Mark-kun..." Fitzgerald mengelus kepala Mark dengan lembut. Fitz terus mengelusnya, tanpa melihat wajah Mark yang warnanya sudah setara dengan warna rambutnya. Merah.

Saat Fitz menurunkan tangannya, Mark sedikit bergerak. "Y...y...ya..."

"Hmm?" Fitz melirik ke arah Mark.

"YAHAHAHAHA! TENTU SAJA! SIAPA LAGI YANG BERUSAHA LEBIH KERAS UNTUK MELINDUNGI GUILD SELAIN MARK-SAMA INI?" suara Mark benar-benar meninggi, lalu ia meletakkan senapannya di bawah.

Fitz hanya tersenyum, memandangi bulan purnama yang menyinari malam sunyi itu. Sementara Mark, ia berbalik badan, sibuk menyentuh bagian yang dielus oleh bosnya tadi.

 _A...APA-APAAN ITU TADIIIIIIII?! I...I...IIII...TU TADI.. CUMA PENYEMANGAT AJA... KAN..? CUMA PENYEMANGAT AJA, KAAAANN?!_ Mark menyentuh bagian dadanya yang berdegup kencang dari tadi. _OKE... MARK... ALWAYS THINKING POSITIVE, YES... ALWAYS..._

"Mau minum wine lagi?" tawar Fitz. Mark terperanjat.

"E...enggak, deh..." Mark buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya. Kalau bukan karena Huck, dia pasti sudah mengangguk. Tidak, dia tetap akan menolaknya, karena 'tidak-akan-lagi-meminum-wine' itu memang keinginannya.

"Ayolah... anggap aja ini _present_ kepada bawahanku yang suka bekerja keras."

.

.

Mark merutuki dirinya berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar menyesal kembali ke ruangan itu. Apalagi, ruangan ini sedikit berbeda, terutama pada lampunya. Yang tadinya ruangan ini penuh dengan cahaya sebagaimana ruangan di rumah-rumah saat malam pada umumnya, kali ini hanya ada cahaya dari lilin di atas meja wine tersebut. Lampu yang lainnya dimatikan. Entahlah, mungkin ini karena sudah malam.

"Kulihat tadi sepertinya kau senang dan mulai terbiasa meminum wine..." Fitz duduk di seberang Mark sambil membawa 2 botol wine baru. Kali ini wine putih. "Jadi... bagaimana kalau kita minum yang sedikit lebih tinggi kadar alkoholnya?"

Mark tersentak. Tentu saja ia tidak mengabaikan peringatan Huck tadi. "Ti... tidak... aku tidak bisa meminum wine yang _lebih_ tinggi kadar alkoholnya... tubuhku belum terbiasa..."

"Bukankah lebih bagus jika kau sudah terbiasa?" Fitz lebih dulu menuang wine itu ke gelas Mark sebelum Mark ingin mengambil gelasnya. Mark benar-benar mengumpat di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Seperti tadi, Mark terlihat ragu melihat wine putihdi gelasnya itu. Tanpa sadar, ia meminumnya pelan. "Ini wine apa?"

Terlambat.

Ia menanyakannya sudah sangat terlambat. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya sangat panas seperti terbakar dan penglihatannya mulai mengabur. Mark buru-buru meletakkan gelas itu, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai batuk, berkali-kali.

Setelah meminumnya seteguk, Fitz melihat bawahannya sedang kesakitan. "Kau benar-benar belum terbiasa, ya?" Fitz meletakkan gelasnya, lalu meraih botol wine tersebut. "Ini kan hanya _chateau bi_ —"

Fitz terdiam. Membaca dengan seksama tulisan di botol tersebut.

Mark terus-menerus terbatuk, hingga akhirnya merobohkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang ia duduki. Panas dari wine tersebut benar-benar sedang membakar tubuhnya. Ia menutup mata dengan lengan kanannya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

 _Sialan... wine apa itu? Kenapa baru seteguk saja aku sudah sekarat begini?_ Mark terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya. _Sekali lagi, ini wine nya yang salah atau tubuhku yang salah?_

Sementara di seberangnya, pimpinan the guild itu, tersenyum lebar. "Maaf sekali, Mark-kun..." diiringi dengan seringai, Fitz meletakkan botol itu kembali ke meja. "Karena agak gelap, sepertinya aku salah ambil..."

Meskipun dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Mark mengerti kalau yang dibilang bosnya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ya, kesalahan apalagi kalau bukan salah ambil wine.

"Wine yang kau—maksudku, yang _kita_ minum, itu bukan _chateau biac_ , melainkan _Golden Grain^^_ , yang... maaf sekali jika kukatakan, memiliki kandungan alkohol sebesar 95%..." Fitz mulai mengalami gejala dari wine dengan alkohol tinggi tersebut, yaitu kepalanya mulai pusing. Ia ikut merobohkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang ia duduki.

Mark hanya mendengar kata 'alkohol' dan 'persen', angkanya ia tidak tahu. Meskipun begitu, jika ia urutkan kata 'maaf', 'kesalahan', 'alkohol' dan 'persen', dia bisa menyimpulkan dengan cepat bahwa ia telah salah meminum wine dengan dosis alkohol tinggi.

"Si...si..." Mark berusaha membuka mulutnya. "Sialan bos... baya...ranku... kenapa sedikit sekali, sih...? Hah... hah..."

Mendengar kalimat Mark, Fitz bangun dengan keadaan kepala masih pusing. Ia menuju ke sofa Mark. Dilihatnya bawahannya itu sedang kepanasan, muka memerah, tangan kanan menutup mata, dan _saliva_ nya mulai menetes. Melihat hal itu, ia hanya diam saja.

"Uang itu mimpi buruk. Maka bayaranmu tidak akan kutambahkan..." Fitz semakin mendekati Mark. Fitz tahu bahwa Mark sedang mabuk, maka dari itu ia hanya meladeni apa yang di katakan bawahannya itu. Dan kalau di suruh jujur, ia juga sedang mabuk (dengan kadar alkohol 95%, siapa yang nggak mabuk, coba...?).

Mendengar penolakan dari sang bos, Mark melakukan perlawanan. Ia menendang kaki bosnya dengan cukup keras. Fitz terkejut, lalu jatuh.

Keheningan panjang terjadi di antara keduanya. Mark heran karena ia tidak mendengar suara bosnya lagi, maka ia menurunkan tangannya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Kedua mata yang membesar dan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah bertemu. Ternyata Fitz jatuh tepat di atas Mark (tubuh Fitz tidak sepenuhnya menimpa mark, ia masih menahannya dengan kedua tangannya).

"Kau menolaknya...? Baik, besok aku keluar. Kau pikir apa yang terjadi jika the guild kehilangan sniper terhebat ini?" kata-kata Mark mulai kasar. Mendengar hal itu, Fitz tersenyum tipis.

"Mau kutambahkan bayaranmu...?" tanya Fitz. Mark mengangguk. "Tapi, bukan bayaran 'tugas'mu tadi..."

"Haah? Jadi apa?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi pagi... semua anggota the guild itu _mahal_... khusus kau, _sangat mahal_..."

Mark terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan bosnya. Lalu sebuah seringai panjang terukir di bibirnya. "Jadi... kau ingin _memiliki_ -ku dengan harga yang _sangat mahal_ itu...?"

"Kenapa tidak?" jawab Fitz dan mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke daerah pipi Mark yang panas itu.

"Tidak, tidak... aku ini tidak _semahal_ yang kau kira... bisa dibilang, kalau pun kau jual the guild—tidak, kau jual negaramu sendiri, tak akan mampu _membeli_ diriku ini..."

"Begitu...?" sekilas ekspresi Fitz tampak kecewa, hingga ia memainkan jarinya lagi ke bagian dada Mark yang terbuka itu. Mark terkejut, spontan ia memegangi tangan Fitz untuk berhenti. Fitz mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Mark, lalu berbisik, "Ada _tambahan_ nya, lho... itu belum termasuk _tambahan_ dari tugasmu tadi..."

Mark benar-benar tak bisa mendefinisikan lagi apa itu dunia normal. Ia sudah benar-benar hanyut dalam kekayaan seorang Fitzgerald ini. Mabuk karena minum wine, digaji dengan setumpuk uang tiap harinya, apalagi dengan posisinya sekarang ini, tercium jelas semerbak parfum mewah Fitz yang benar-benar membuat Mark hanyut dalam segala tipu dayanya. Akhirnya, Mark menemukan kata yang sangat pas untuk kondisinya sekarang ini.

Ini nikmat.

Sangat nikmat.

"Mark-kun...?" suara Fitz memecahkan kesadarannya yang sayup-sayup itu. Mark kembali kepanasan, mukanya semakin memerah, dan _saliva_ nya mulai turun dari mulutnya. "Jadi bagaimana, hmm?"

"Hah...hah...hah...a—anu..." Mark berusaha melawan rasa nikmatnya ini. Belum lagi Fitz mulai membuka sedikit kemeja putihnya yang tanpa kancing itu. "Be—berani sekali kau... memanggil namaku seperti sedang menjalankan tugas—"

"Bagaimana, Twain...?" ucap Fitz langsung. Mark kaget karena ia belum menyelesaikan kalimat permintaannya itu.

Seringai kembali terukir di bibir yang penuh dengan saliva itu. _Bodoh amat sama saliva yang menetes, yang penting masih bisa ngomong_ , pikir Mark dalam hati. "Aku _tidak_ mau jika bayarannya _murah_ , lho..." Mark mengambil jeda. "Kau sanggup bayar, hmm?"

Fitz terdiam mendengar kata-kata Mark barusan, lalu tertawa kecil. "Di dunia ini _tidak_ ada yang _murah_ , Twain..." Fitz mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Mark. "Karena kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi _milikku_. Mau tidak mau, aku harus sanggup membayarnya."

Mark tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu, _hibur_ lah aku dengan segala kekayaanmu, Fitzgerald..."

* * *

 ** _Googles*_** : Kacamata berwarna hijau yang digunakan Mark saat menembak Atsushi dari Moby Dick (season 2 episode 8)

 **Catatan kesuksesan Mark**** : Mark Twain yang asli pernah menulis autobiografi nya sendiri, tetapi tidak sempat diselesaikan olehnya, lalu anaknya yang melanjutkan biografi tersebut.

 **Rompi** **luar***** : Rompi yang berwarna putih (satu warna dengan celana Fitz). Ia melepas rompi luarnya itu sama saat ia menembakkan senapannya itu seperti adegan di season 2 episode 5.

 ** _Inglenook Cabernet Sauvignon^_** : Wine merah tahun 1941 yang sekarang menjadi milik Francis Ford Coppola. Coppola membeli wine ini dengan harga 24.67 USD atau sekitar 343 juta rupiah pada tahun 2004. Sedangkan _cabernet sauvignon_ adalah jenis anggur merah yang tumbuh di sekitar _Napa Valley_.

 _ **Golden Grain^^**_ : Wine putih khas Amerika Serikat, memiliki kadar alkohol yang sangat tinggi, yaitu 95%. Wine ini masih dianggap ilegal di banyak negara.

* * *

A/N: **Haloo~ Jumpa lagi sama Rikacchi ^^ masih dari fandom BSD, kali ini aku membuat fanfic dari otp minor (sangad), Fitzgerald x Mark~!**

 **30 November, Happy Birthday Mark Twain-sama! \\('w')/ wish you all the best~!**

 **Oke... ini kubuat Rate T mungkin terlalu rendah ya? Tapi ini gaada adegan anu-anu nya— /SIAPABILANG**

 **Aku ngeship Fitz x Mark karena terlintas aja di kepalaku :"v mungkin readers sekalian merasa aneh? Memang :"))) tapi thanks sebesar-besarnya buat readers yang tetap mau baca / *sungkeman satu-satu ke semua readers* /GAGITU. Tapi aku seneng kalo kalian juga ikut kapal minor (banget) ini, muehehehehehe~ /dilemparKBBI. Terus, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfic yang pairnya dikit banget yang minat, jadi mohon maaf bila ada yang kurang, dan aku juga selalu open kritik & saran, kok~ ^^**

 **Yaa... ini memang ada tambahan unsur wine nya... (yang bolak-balik kucari infonya lewat gugel. Meskipun rada ga ngerti :'v #lha). Yah, lumayan sih bisa tau dikit-dikit tentang wine demi fanfic ini :"))) *buru-buru hapus history browser*.**

 **Mungkin, sekian aja deh :"))) kalo mau berfujo-ria lagi, gabung ke grup 'Bungou Stray Dogs Fangirl Indonesia', yaa~ cari aja aku di sana, yang sering tebar spoiler & asupan lucknut /EH**

 _ **So, let's scream and search '**_ **asupan** _ **' together!**_

 **OMAKE** -

Mark tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu, _hibur_ lah aku dengan segala kekayaanmu, Fitzgerald..."

"Sepertinya aku tak punya _kekayaan_ lagi selain dirimu yang _sangat mahal_ ini... sekarang, kau adalah _milikku_. Dengar, Twain... aku pasti akan mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan, bagaimanapun caranya..."

Mark tertawa kecil. "Egois sekali..."

"Bukankah kau juga sama...?" kaki Fitz menyentuh 'bagian bawah' Mark.

"AAAHH!"

"Kau juga egois. Setelah ini, kau pasti minta _lebih_..." Fitz mulai membuka kemeja Mark yang sudah basah itu.

Mark tertawa. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita sama-sama tenggelam dalam keegoisan... masing-ma...sing..." kalimat terkahir diiringi dengan senyuman puas mengakhiri kesadaran Mark. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua kenikmatan ini.

Fitz tersenyum. "Kau sudah terlalu lelah...? Padahal kita baru memasuki _permulaan_ ronde, lho..."

 **E N D**


End file.
